Killua and Reggy's Nightmare
by Rechan Koharu
Summary: Sebuah bayangan dari masa lalu kini kembali untuk mengusik ketenangan dan kedamaian Killua dan Reggy. Bisakah mereka bertahan dengan segala tipu daya licik yang pakai oleh bayangan tersebut? This is my first FF. Hope you like it. Mind RnR?


**Killua and Reggy's Nightmare**

Dislaimer : **Hunter X Hunter** itu selamanya milik **Togashi Yoshihiro** dan bukan milikku.

**Warning!**

Pertama, Gon-nya menghilang! (kemana perginya?) Diganti sama OC (Reggy). Kayanya semua karakternya ditambah 3 tahun usianya.

Kedua, Kurapika jadi cewek.

Ketiga, maaf kalo ada typo atau hal yang tidak mengenakan.

Pairing (KilluaxOC) minor (fem!KurapikaxLeorio)

Summary : Ada bayangan dari masa lalu yang ingin kembali mengusik ketenangan Killua dan Reggy. This is my First FF. Mind to Read & Review. Hope you like it.

**Perkenalan OC**

(Aku membuatnya saat aku kelas 8 SMP, ini adalah OC pertamaku dari novel karangaku sendiri. Karena tidak tau harus menamainya apa, aku menamainya Reggy.)

Nama aslinya dalam novel adalah rahasia aja deh, (padahal namanya tercatum FB Author)

Namanya dalam FF HXH adalah Reggy Freecss. Anak angkat dari Ging Freecss.

Type Nen-nya adalah Tokutshitsu.

Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang bergelombang dan mata coklat, dia mirip dengan ayahnya. Itu sebabnya tidak ada orang yang mencurigainya bukan anak kandung Ging.

**Author Note** : Aku ini newbie (yang bener2 ga paham soal menulis FF) dan FF ini adalah FF pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau banyak (sekali) kesalahan. Oh ya, aku menulis FF ini karena aku bermimpi tentang kejadian ini (ga penting). Lalu mempublisnya karena aku hanya... (Regina : Sudahlah, dari pada mendengar ocehan author, kalian baca aja langsung,)

**Part 1 - Bayangan x Masa x Lalu**

"Kau dulu mengambilnya dariku. Tapi sekarang, aku akan mengambilnya kembali darimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai itu terjadi..." Sebuah bayangan dalam kegelapan itu berbicara.

'Kalau aku berhasil menyelamatkannya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau bertemu dia lagi!' Bayangan itu mengingat perkataan gadis berusia 12 tahun yang dari dulu sampai sekarang masih berputar di kepalanya.

"..." Bayangan itu terdiam dikegelapan lalu menghilang.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menyelimbuti kota Newhope pada hari itu. Menyambut dua orang remaja 15 tahun, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam agak bergelombang -Reggy- dan seorang pemuda berambut silver acak-acakan -Killua- yang kebetulan dapat tugas berbelanja ke pasar oleh Kurapika.

"Kenapa juga kita harus pergi ke pasar sepagi ini, aku masih ngantuk." Keluh Killua.

"Minggu kemarin 'kan Kurapika dan Leorio yang belanja, jadi hari ini adalah giliran kita. Lagipula," Reggy tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik kearah Killua yang memang berjalan dibelakangnya. "Itu salahmu sendiri tidak tidur dan begadang semalaman bersama Leorio."

"Buatku tidak masalah, kau kan tau aku bisa berpegian tanpa tidur selama 2 atau 3 hari."

"Tapi, tetap saja, kau harus cukup tidur, Killua."

"Kau mulai cerewet dan terdengar seperti Kurapika, tau,"

"Killua!"

Killua tiba-tiba kabur dari amukan Reggy.

"Lebih baik kita cepat. Kalau tidak, Kurapika tidak akan membuatkan kita makan siang." Killua berlari meninggalkan Reggy.

"Hei! Itu kan yang harusnya menjadi kata-kataku. Woi, Killua! Tunggu aku, jangan ninggalin gitu dong!" Reggy mengejar Killua yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa." teriak Killua dari kejauhan.

"Mou~" Reggy hanya bisa mengeluh sambil berlari.

Mereka sudah membeli semua kebutuhan untuk berempat selama seminggu kedepan. Dan tentu saja Killua membawa sedikit lebih banyak belanjaan daripada Reggy.

"Ok. daging, bayam, garam, ..." Reggy sedang melihat cacatan tentang belanjaan mana saja yang mereka beli dan mereka belum beli.

"Perasaan sudah semuanya deh," Killua tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Iya, memang sepertinya sudah semuanya kita beli." Reggy tiba-tiba melihat cafe dan kepikiran untuk ngemil sesuatu sebelum mereka pulang.  
"Killua, kita istirahat di cafe itu yuk? Sepertinya mereka juga menyediakan chocorobo-kun deh,"

Mendengar nama coklat kesukaannya, Killua langsung menyetujui ide Reggy.

Reggy memesan es krim coklat dengan coklat didalamnya sementara Killua membeli 7 kotak chocoro-kun sekaligus.

"Kau bisa sakit gigi kalau makan coklat sebanyak itu."

"Cuma segini mah enggak masalah buat aku. Ah, jadi ingat aku pernah menghabiskan 200 juta untuk membeli chocorobo-kun untuk persediaan 4 tahun." Kata Killua memandangi coklatnya lalu memakannya.

"Kau sudah menceritakannya waktu kita di arena surga. Kau tau aku hanya tak habis pikir, uang sebanyak itu kau habiskan untuk coklat. Aku juga suka coklat tapi enggak semaniak kamu."

"Jangan sebut aku maniak."

"Ya sudah aku minta coklatnya." Tanpa persetujuan Killua, Reggy mengambil kotak terakhir coklat Killua lalu memakan semuanya.  
"Hei Reggy, kau curang! Aku minta es krimnya!"

"Tidak akan," Reggy berdiri dan bersiap pergi untuk menjauhkan es krimnya dari Killua. "Aw,," baru beberapa langkah berajak dari kursinya Reggy terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang,

"Reggy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Killua mendekati Reggy untuk memantunya berdiri.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Killua." Reggy melihat kearah orang yang ditabraknya. Ia akhirnya sadar orang itu marah karena jaketnya terkena tumpahan es krim Reggy. "Ah, maafkan saya," kata Reggy kemudian.

"Hah? Maaf? Kau pikir dengan kata maaf bisa menghilangkan noda dibaju ini?" tanya pria itu sok angkuh.

"Ijinkan saya mengurusnya, tuan." kata salah satu orang berpakaian hitam dibelakangnya. Sepertinya itu adalah pengawalnya.

"Tidak usah!"  
Mendengar perkataan pria menjengkelkan itu, Reggy langsung angkat bicara.

"Anda tahu tuan, saya tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap dan perkataan anda. Saya tahu saya salah. Dan jika tuan ingin saya ganti rugi, saya bisa mengganti jaket anda." Reggy mencoba berbicara sopan meski nada bicaranya jelas mengatakan kalau dia terpaska.

"Dengar ya gadis kecil. Kau tidak tau berapa harga jaket saya. Ini sangat mahal! Bagaimana bocah-bocah tengik seperti kalian bisa mengantinya? hah, kau membuatku tertawa." Kata orang itu berusaha memancing perkelahian.  
Hanya ada sedikit orang disekitar cafe, mereka berfikir 'Ada apa dengan orang itu? Lawannya hanya anak kecil.'. Tapi, karena orang itu memiliki 2 orang berbadan kekar dibelakangnya yang terlihat seperti pengawal. Tidak ada yang berani membantahnya.

"Bahkan jika kalian dan orang tua kalian berkerja seumur hidup di rumahku, pasti tidak akan sanggup menggantinya."

"Sudah cukup!" Killua segera berdiri, emosinya memuncak, ia bersiap untuk membunuh orang didepannya.

"Killua!?" Reggy segera memegang tangan Killua yang hampir saja mengeluarkan kuku tajamnya.

'Gawat! Kalau begini terus, aura membunuh Killua akan memaksanya untuk membunuh orang itu. Aku harus menghentikannya.' pikir Reggy.  
Begitu ada sorang pelayan cafe datang menanyakan pesanan pria angkuh itu. Reggy bisa melihat itu adalah kesempatan mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Woi! Jangan kabur kalian!"  
Killua menjatuhkan kursi sehingga pria itu tersandung dan jatuh, pengawal-pengawalnya yang hendak mengejar mereka berhenti untuk menolong majikannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Cepat tangkap bocah-bocah itu!"  
Mereka akhirnya bebas dari pria aneh dan kedua pengawalnya. Orang-orang itu tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan lari Reggy dan Killua.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah kehilangan jejak kita." kata Reggy berbalik kebelakang.

"Awas saja. Kalau aku ketemu orang itu lagu, akan ku bunuh!" Killua masih kesal, Reggy bisa merasakan aura membunuh Killua masih tinggi.

Reggy melihat kolam, muncul lampu bersinar (ide) dikepalanya.

"Reggy! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Killua tentu saja marah terhadap apa yang Reggy lakukan terhadapnya.

"Maaf Killua, habisnya kalau dilihat-lihat kau agak kucel, jadi sekalian mandi gitu," Reggy tertawa geli melihat Killua basah kuyup. Iya, dia menjatuhkan Killua ke kolam itu. "Sialan kau!" Killua berusaha membuat Reggy basah dengan mencipratkan air kearahnya, tapi Reggy selalu berhasil menghindarinya.

"Yee, enggak kena, wee," Reggy menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baik, baik aku menyerah... Bisa kau bantu aku keluar dari sini?"

"Kau kan bisa keluar sendiri,"

"Kau yang membuat aku masuk kedalam kolam, setidaknya bantu aku keluar," Killua mulai kesal.

"Hai, hai, sini," Reggy menghulurkan tangannya agar Killua bisa meraihnya.

Setelah Killua memengang tangan Reggy, dia menariknya sehingga Reggy ikut jatuh ke kolam bersamanya.

"Killua kau curang!"

"Kau yang mulai!" Balas Killua.

Akhirnya mereka malah saling bermain air seperti di kolam renang. Beberapa menit kemudian Reggy ingat akan belanjaan yang harus mereka serahkan kepada Kurapika untuk makan siang nanti.

"Killua, ayo kita pulang."

"Reggy! Killua! Kenapa kalian basah kuyup begitu?" Seorang gadis cantik yang berusia sekitar 19 tahun berambut pendek pirang -Kurapika- menyambut sepasang anak remaja itu dengan tatapan heran karena melihat mereka pulang dalam keadaan basah.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu saat pulang? Apa diluar turun hujan?" Tanya lelaki yang terlihat agak tua tapi sebenarnya masih berumur 22 tahun dan sebentar lagi lulus ujian kedokteran -Leorio- kebingungan dan melihat kearah jedela yang menunjukan mentari sedang bersinar cerah dari tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan.

"Tidak, Leorio. Aku dan Killua jatuh ke kolam, jadi basah deh. Tapi, tenang saja, belanjaannya enggak ikutan basah kok."

Kurapika sweetdrop mendengar hal itu "Siapa yang mikirin belanjaan, Reggy? Kami khawatir dengan keadaan kalian berdua. Reggy, Killua, buka baju kalian, kalian harus mandi air hangat sebelum terkena demam." ia pun berkata.

"Dia benar. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera mandi."

"Baik!" Jawab Reggy dan Killua kompak dan menuju kamar mandi masing-masing.

"Reggy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kurapika kepada Reggy yang sepertinya tidak nafsu makan. Padahal makanan dihadapannya itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak nafsu makan." Jawab Reggy pelan sambil tersenyum lemah. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Pikir Kurapika.

Tiba-tiba, Kurapika bangkit dan menyentuh kening Reggy. Lalu dia terlihat terkejut dan berkata "Reggy! Badanmu panas sekali!"

"Eh?" Reggy sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau badannya panas. Dia cuma sadar kalau tiba-tiba selera makannya hilang.

Kali ini giliran Leorio yang menyentuh kening Reggy.

"Kau terserang demam."

"Demam?"

"Pasti gara-gara kau terjebur di kolam," Leorio segera beranjak dari kursi makannya dan mencari kotak obat.

"Reggy, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Killua, melihat Reggy memang lebih pucat dari biasanya (meskipun sehari-hari Reggy memang terlihat agak-agak pucat)

"Aku hanya tidak nafsu makan, nanti sore juga sembuh. Aw..."

"Ada apa?" Killua dan Kurapika bertanya bersamaan.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing...semuanya agak berputar,"

"Reggy! Reggy!"

Lalu, yang dilihat Reggy selanjutnya adalah kegelapan.

Malam itu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Tapi, keadaan di rumah Reggy sudah sepi tidak seperti biasanya -karena biasanya mereka semua menonton OVJ dan tertawa bersama-. Kurapika duduk disofa lantai bawah besama Leorio yang sibuk sendiri memeriksa kotak obat.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu, jadi Reggy bisa tidur nyenyak diatas." kata Kurapika kepada Leorio.

"Itu ide bagus... Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi ke klinik membeli obat untuk Reggy. sekalian mengcek sesuatu."

"Eh? Obatnya sudah habis?" Kurapika terkejut, karena Reggy masih harus minum obat itu lagi.

"Iya, ternyata itu kapsul terakhir. Aku lupa membeli lagi. Ah, mungkin aku pulang sekitar tengah malam karena perjalanannya lumayan jauh,"

"Kalau begitu kau membutuhkan kunci cadangan untuk masuk ke rumah ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan pintu dan Jendela tidak terkunci apalagi sampai tengah malam. Dan aku juga tidak mau menunggumu,"

"Yee, siapa juga yang minta kamu nungguin? Aku tahu itu, Reggy sudah pernah memberitahuku dimana letak kuncinya."

"Apa Reggy akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyuruh Killua menemaninya."

"Baiklah,"

Leorio tiba-tiba berdiri, "yosh~ aku akan berangkat sekarang." Ia lalu menggambil tasnya yang berada disamping Kurapika dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah! Leorio!" Kurapika tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan Leorio berbalik.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanyanya.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dari Leorio, "Ah enggak, hanya saja..." Ia lalu kembali melihat kearah sahabat cowok di depannya itu. "...Hati-hati." Terlihat wajah Kurapika sedikit blushing.

Leorio langsung blushing, "I-iya, kau juga, aku berangkat," Leorio langsung pergi dengan wajahnya yang masih blushing.

* * *

[Reggy POV]

Gelap... sunyi... dingin...

Tiga kata itu adalah gambaran tentang tempat ini. "Ini dimana?"

Aku berjalan lurus ke depan. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membedakan depan, belakang, kiri dan kanan. Semuanya sama, hitam.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan tanpa tujuan. Samar-samar, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver yang aku kenal.

"Killua?"

Aku memanggil Killua, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Lalu, aku coba teriak lebih keras.

"Killua!"

Aku berteriak lagi, kali ini sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"Killua!"

Killua akhirnya berbalik, aku sempat senang karena akhirnya dia bisa mendengarku. Tapi, senyumanku lenyap saat melihat keadaan Killua yang berdiri didepanku. Aku berhenti, melihat Killua yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Tangan, baju bahkan wajah Killua dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Killua!?"

Aku kembali berlari mendekati Killua yang masih diam berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Killua, apa yang terjadi?"

Killua tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, dia diam seribu bahasa. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah, begitu dingin. Aku merasakan sakit disekitar tangan kananku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya ataupun memikirkannya.

"Reggy..."

Aku bisa mendengar suara pelan Killua, lalu aku melihat ke arah wajahnya. Matanya masih tidak bersinar, dia bukan seperti Killua yang aku lihat sore ini. Tapi, dia juga bukan orang lain, dia tetap Killua.

"...Tolong aku..." lanjutnya.

Apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya, aku pernah mengalami mimpi ini. Ya, hanya saja waktu itu Killua dalam keadaan tersiksa, ia memintaku untuk membebaskannya dari jeratan keluarganya, keluarga Zoldyck. Tapi, itu karena Killua jauh dariku. Sekarang, Killua ada bersamaku. Kenapa?

"Apa maksudmu, Killua?" "Aku tidak mau membunuh orang lagi, aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh lagi."

"Killua! Kau bukan seorang pembunuh! Itu dulu! Sekarang, kau adalah sahabatku! Sahabat terbaikku!"

"Tapi, dia berkata aku ini adalah boneka kegelapan,"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Tapi itu benar!" Killua menatapku kosong, suaranya mengatakan kalau dia itu marah, ketakutan dan sedih. Aku bisa merasakannya. "Aku selalu membunuh orang tanpa perasaan! Apa itu yang kau sebut manusia?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Seseorang... dan bayangan masa lalu,"

"Bayangan masa lalu? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" Aku merasakan sakit di kepalaku. Lalu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sekarang aku mengetahui kalau sakitku ini bukan karena aku terjatuh ke kolam.

"Killua..."

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Author Note** **2**: Sorry garing, dapat ide langsung tulis, langsung publish. Aku mimpi ini tadi malam sampai aku kesiangan (untungnya sekolah libur). Dan ini mimpi kepotong gara-gara HP ribut ngebangunin aku buat shalat subuh (kan ga mungkin aku tulis 'aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara alarm HPku berbunyi' pada kalimat terakhir, jadi aku ganti aja) . Please Review, apa aku harus melanjutkannya atau tidak... sekalian saran dan kripik-nya, mau pedas, manis, pahit sekalipun. Maaf Author kebanyakan nulis yang ga pararuguh ( -nya ga jelas)


End file.
